


Maybe it isn't all bad.

by orphan_account



Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Angst and Feels, Forgiveness, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 18:00:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19773499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: accompanying part to Realization sucks.





	Maybe it isn't all bad.

Alan's world was imploding rapidly the six in the works pregnancy tests on the counter proved this without a doubt.

The last three months had been anything but ordinary waking up to find you oldest sibling threatening to kill your second oldest and your fourth oldest having to step in between.

Virgil had immediately sprang into action whisking him into the bathroom giving him a once over and asking if he was hurt in any way before finally asking him what he remembered. He remembered soft kisses and gentle caresses and his body experiencing sensations he never knew existed, but above all he remembered how happy he was how loved and safe he felt in Johns arms. His nostalgia was cut short when Virgil asked if he had been forced or coerced in any way, he forcefully shook his head and said no. 

Being of a consensual age did't make the situation any easier in fact it made it worse, when Alan brushed it off as a drunken mistake Scott really lost it, punching John for daring to even consider doing what he did regardless.

He didn't even have the opportunity to speak to him before he was but forced off the island. All contact between themselves restricted, he was hurting and felt horrible at the thought of John wallowing in space alone with no one bar Gordon ( he had to be sneaky) to talk too.

Grandma and Scott had all but disowned John.

The situation only Grew more complicated when his dad who they had thought dead was found alive and returned to them, only his joy was cut short when he asked for John and was given the grim reality of what happened between them. 

Jeff didn't know how to process the situation and shut it down and pushed it aside like it had never occurred. It was ironic that his dad was the one who found him sitting on the floor of his bathroom shaking.

"Alan, are you still feeling ill?" Getting no answer he came inside and closed the door behind him, sitting down beside his youngest son. " Son I can't help you if I don't know whats wrong."

His head hung down not wanting to face his father, but Jeff was nothing if not observant and the garbage gave him his answer, pulling his son closer to him," People make mistakes, while I don't agree with what happened I do know your brother didn't deserve to be treated like an outcast." Alan smiled sadly," Have you looked?" getting a no in response, "whatever you decide to do know I'll always support you."

Alan felt himself lighten at this," I want to keep it, if I am." Looking up at his dad," Can you?" Blue eyes burning for an answer, Jeff nodded.

Making his way over to the counter all six giving a clear positive, Turning to face his son a soft , "I see more grey hairs in my future if the little one is anything like you boys were."

For the first time in months Alan laughed.

It was also Jeff who helped sneak Alan up to TB5 on the space elevator knowing the sooner he spoke with John the better.

Alan along the way had a mild panic attack afraid John would reject him and their child coming through the airlock with tears still sticking to his eyes, he was met with the sight of Johns face.

"Alan how did you get up here, whats wrong?" John was hesitant not wanting to hurt his baby brother anymore than he already had.

Taking out a carefully wrapped test from his safety belt he handed it to John, whose eyes bulged he was going to be a father and if his calculations were right he only had six months to wrap his head around it. If he was being truthful he had never really thought about having kids thinking that he had plenty of time in the future being just 23 years old but this wasn't the case. He would never abandon Alan or his child for anything.

Alan was given instructions to stay with him for three days and Jeff would personally come get him when he was to return home. This turned out to be a blessing they both spoke about everything which had transpired and also Jeff giving everyone else the news without having Alan around to face any additional stress.

John going so far as to propose marriage and Alan agreeing after two days of painstaking thought. 

The best part was when Jeff accompanied by Gordon was finally reunited with his second oldest son, before leaving tell John he expected him down in a week as major changes would be happening at international rescue. 

While Virgil and Grandma had come around Scott still refused to talk to John even Alan's pleading fell on deaf ears, almost refusing to even attend the small quite wedding held in his sixth month of pregnancy. 

Even with his hatred for John still at boiling point he was excited to be getting a niece or a nephew and lavished every spare moment he could spending time with Alan and talking to his tummy as he felt the movements of the child.

Animosity disappeared however when his baby brother went into labor the drugs doing nothing for him, he was in agony and John was with him every step of the 18 hours, he knew it was rough and even if he still hadn't fully forgiven him he needed comfort and support as well. 

his reward was an almost crushed hand when he had to take over from John who fainted upon seeing Alan dilated at 10 centimeters, it was him, Gordon and their dad giving him encouraging words, wiping the sweat from his brow and holding his hands whenever it was time to push. They were rewarded with the sweet sounds of a babies wail after a half hour.

"It's a girl." The nurse said happily.

"She is a cute little thing isn't she." Jeff Tracy said holding his grand daughter, teasing his oldest son.

"She sure is." Scott couldn't help but agree.

**Author's Note:**

> For the purpose of this story the age of consent is 16


End file.
